dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Stilton Manor
Stilton Manor, sometimes referred to as Stilton Mansion, is the residence of Aramis Stilton, located in the Dust District of Karnaca. The manor is unique in that it is an interstice between the natural world and the Void. In an effort to return Delilah Copperspoon from the Void, Breanna Ashworth, Duke Luca Abele, Kirin Jindosh, Grim Alex and Stilton himself convene in a secret bunker within the manor. There, they partake in a séance in which they successfully resurrect Delilah. As a consequence of Delilah's abrupt return from the Void, however, a supernatural fissure is created, causing the Void to bleed into Stilton's home. The Duke promptly has Jindosh isolate and lock off the manor from the rest of the district, leaving Stilton alone in solitude and madness. This leakage of the Void into the area gives way to an immediately discernible atmospheric shift on the manor grounds, with the times of the past and present overlapping at the focal point of the breach. Gallery Maps Stilton Manor Floor Plan.png|A floor plan of Stilton Manor revealing Stilton's new office. Map of Stilton Manor.jpg|The map of Stilton Manor in-game. A Crack in the Slab.jpg|Detailed map in the official guidebook for Dishonored 2. Ground Floor Present (ruined state) StiltonEntryHallPresent.jpg|The dilapidated entry hall of Stilton Manor. Stilton Manor Ruined Present(7).jpg|Entry Hall. Stilton Manor Ruined Present(10).jpg|Stairs from ground floor. Stilton Manor Ruined Present(4).jpg|Kitchen. Stilton Manor Ruined Present(29).jpg|Hallway in front of kitchen. Stilton Manor Ruined Present(5).jpg|Music Room. StiltonPiano.jpg|Stilton playing the piano. Stilton Manor Ruined Present(6).jpg|Music Room entrance. Stilton Manor Ruined Present(3).jpg|Great Hall. Stilton Manor Ruined Present(2).jpg|Swimming Pool. Stilton Manor Ruined Present(1).jpg|After entering the manor from back courtyard on ground floor. Stilton Manor Ruined Present(9).jpg|Dining Hall. Stilton Manor Ruined Present (15).jpg|Vault. Stilton Manor Ruined Present(14).jpg|Hallway between the workroom and the boiler. Stilton Manor Ruined Present(22).jpg|Workroom. Stilton Manor Ruined Present(24).jpg|Workroom. Stilton Manor Ruined Present(13).jpg|Submerged area in the basement. Past StiltonPastAlso.jpg|A hallway in the past. StiltonPastMain.jpg|Main entry hall in the past. Stilton Manor Past (6).jpg|Entry Hall. Stilton Manor Past (7).jpg|Stairs from ground floor. Stilton Manor Past (8).jpg|Kitchen. Stilton Manor Past (19).jpg|Hallway in front of kitchen. Stilton Manor Past (9).jpg|Music Room. Stilton Manor Past (3).jpg|Great Hall. Stilton Manor Past (4).jpg|Swimming Pool. Stilton Manor Past (10).jpg|Dining Hall. Stilton Manor Past (25).jpg|Statues in the dining hall. Stilton Manor Past (16).jpg|Vault. Stilton Manor Past (22).jpg|Hallway between the workroom and the boiler. Stilton Manor Past (23).jpg|Workroom. Stilton Manor Past (24).jpg|Workroom. Stilton Manor Past (2).jpg|Boiler. Stilton Manor Past (5).jpg|Submerged area in the basement. Altered Present (if Aramis Stilton was stunned) Stilton Manor altered present Stunned (6).jpg|Entry Hall. Stilton Manor altered present Stunned (10).jpg|Stairs from ground floor. Stilton Manor altered present Stunned (8).jpg|The kitchen has turned into an entertainment room, with decoration workers inside. Stilton Manor altered present Stunned (7).jpg|Hallway in front of kitchen. Stilton Manor altered present Stunned (9).jpg|Music Room. Stilton Manor altered present Stunned (4).jpg|Great hall, full of servants. Stilton Manor altered present Stunned (2).jpg|After entering the manor from back courtyard on ground floor. Stilton Manor altered present Stunned (3).jpg|Swimming Pool, with a worker doing maintenance. Stilton Manor altered present Stunned (11).jpg|Dining Hall. Stilton Manor altered present Stunned (5).jpg|Hallway between the workroom and the boiler. Stilton Manor altered present Stunned (28).jpg|Workroom, same with another version of altered present. Stilton Manor altered present Stunned (29).jpg|Workroom, same with another version of altered present. Stilton Manor altered present Stunned (27).jpg|Submerged area in the basement. Altered Present (Caruso Manor) Stilton Manor Altered Present Killed (6).jpg|Entry Hall. Stilton Manor Altered Present Killed (23).jpg|Entry Hall. Stilton Manor Altered Present Killed (8).jpg|the kitchen has turned into an entertainment room, but nobody is inside. Stilton Manor Altered Present Killed (4).jpg|Great Hall. Nobody is in the manor currently. Stilton Manor Altered Present Killed (2).jpg|Great Hall, with rats inside. Stilton Manor Altered Present Killed (5).jpg|Great Hall. Empty Manor. Stilton Manor Altered Present Killed (3).jpg|"For Sale" notes can be seen everywhere. Stilton Manor Altered Present Killed (13).jpg|Swimming Pool. Stilton Manor Altered Present Killed (1).jpg|After entering the manor from back courtyard on ground floor. Stilton Manor Altered Present Killed (9).jpg|Dining Hall. Stilton Manor Altered Present Killed (10).jpg|Vault. Stilton Manor Altered Present Killed (16).jpg|Boiler.The incinerator has been removed. Stilton Manor Altered Present Killed (17).jpg|Hallway between the workroom and the boiler. Stilton Manor Altered Present Killed (15).jpg|Submerged area in the basement. First Floor Present (ruined state) StiltonBedPresent.jpg|Aramis Stilton's Master Room. Stilton Manor Ruined Present(19).jpg|Bathroom in the Master Room. StiltonBathtubPresent.jpg|Bathtub in the Master Room. Stilton Manor Ruined Present(28).jpg|Stairs. Stilton Manor Ruined Present(11).jpg|Guest room for Bruno Pettywick, the Silvergraph Artist. Stilton Manor Ruined Present(18).jpg|Bathroom in Bruno's room. Stilton Manor Ruined Present(12).jpg|Storage. Stilton Manor Ruined Present(20).jpg|Balcony view (with destroyed balcony). Stilton Manor Ruined Present(21).jpg|Gallery. Past Stilton Manor Past (11).jpg|Aramis Stilton's Master Room. Stilton Manor Past (14).jpg|Bathroom in the Master Room. Stilton Manor Past (27).jpg|Bathtub in the Master Room. Stilton Manor Past (28).jpg|Stairs. Stilton Manor Past (12).jpg|Guest room for Bruno Pettywick, the Silvergraph Artist. Stilton Manor Past (20).jpg|Bathroom in Bruno's room. Stilton Manor Past (13).jpg|Storage. Stilton Manor Past (18).jpg|Balcony View. Stilton Manor Past (21).jpg|Gallery. Altered Present (if Aramis Stilton was stunned) Stilton Manor altered present Stunned (12).jpg|Aramis Stilton's Master Room. Stilton Manor altered present Stunned (13).jpg|Bathroom in the Master Room. Stilton Manor altered present Stunned (35).jpg|Bathtub in the Master Room. Stilton Manor altered present Stunned (33).jpg|Stairs. Stilton Manor altered present Stunned (14).jpg|Guest room for Bruno Pettywick, the Silvergraph Artist. Stilton Manor altered present Stunned (34).jpg|Bathroom in Bruno's room. Stilton Manor altered present Stunned (15).jpg|Storage. Stilton Manor altered present Stunned (16).jpg|Balcony View. Stilton Manor altered present Stunned (26).jpg|Gallery. Stilton Manor altered present Stunned (19).jpg|Boarded-up study. Stilton Manor Altered Present Killed (20).jpg|Inside view of the study from altered present. Stilton Manor altered present Stunned (20).jpg|New office. Stilton Manor altered present Stunned (21).jpg|Meeting room in the new office. Stilton Manor altered present Stunned (22).jpg|Aramis Stilton's statue in his new office. Stilton Manor altered present Stunned (25).jpg|Bathroom in the new office. Altered Present (Caruso Manor) Stilton Manor Altered Present Killed (11).jpg|Aramis Stilton's Master Room. Stilton Manor Altered Present Killed (21).jpg|Guest room for Bruno Pettywick, the Silvergraph Artist. Stilton Manor Altered Present Killed (12).jpg|Storage. Exterior Present (ruined state) Stilton Manor 3D Model.jpg|3D Model of Stilton Manor's facade. Stilton Manor Ruined Present(26).jpg|Front view of Manor. Stilton Manor Ruined Present(25).jpg|Frontyard. Stilton Manor Ruined Present(16).jpg|Backyard. Stilton Manor Ruined Present(17).jpg|Overlooking the backyard. Stilton Manor Ruined Present(27).jpg|Gazebo. Stilton ManorFence.gif|The fence surrounding the mansion.(GIF) Past StiltonPastExterior.jpg|View on Stilton's manor in the past. Stilton Manor Past (1).jpg|Frontyard. Stilton Manor Past (17).jpg|Backyard. StiltonBackyard.jpg|Overlooking the backyard. Stilton Manor Past (26).jpg|Gazebo. Altered Present (if Aramis Stilton was stunned) Stilton Manor altered present Stunned (31).jpg|Front view of Manor. Stilton Manor altered present Stunned (30).jpg|Frontyard. Stilton Manor altered present Stunned (32).jpg|New statue in the frontyard. Stilton Manor altered present Stunned (1).jpg|Backyard, without bloodflies. Stilton Manor altered present Stunned (18).jpg|Overlooking the backyard. Stilton Manor altered present Stunned (17).jpg|Gazebo. Altered Present (Caruso Manor) Stilton Manor Altered Present Killed (22).jpg|Front View of the empty Manor. Stilton Manor Altered Present Killed (18).jpg|Frontyard. Stilton Manor Altered Present Killed (14).jpg|Backyard, without bloodflies. Stilton Manor Altered Present Killed (19).jpg|Overlooking the backyard, with rats. zh:斯帝尔顿大宅 ru:Особняк Арамиса Стилтона Category:Buildings Category:Dishonored 2 Locations